Super Teachers, Normal School
by I'll Eat Your Heart
Summary: Join a couple of young girls in their school, but not just any school! The Avengers themselves our the teachers! And Loki of course! I really suck with summaries, please read my story?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes;**__** Okay! My friends asked me to start this one! ^^ The first chapter is a little mixed up :/ but I'm sure you smart people will understand it! :] Please enjoy!**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter one;**** Their here…..**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The school bell rang loud and clear once again, like it did every weekday morning at 9:10. But this time it was different. Everyone seemed to pause and everything was silent once the bell stopped. The silence only lasted about two seconds before everything started again. Then all you could hear was the sound of people rushing to gather their books and folders for the day's classes. A shiver went down my spine when I took the time to think about what classes I had for that day. I finally dragged myself from my thoughts and looked at the people surrounding me. There was only the usual chatter-boxes, boasting as they do, and one of my most dearest friends, Eden.

Eden was a lucky person, even if she never believed it. Today was her birthday and she was finally now 13. For her birthday she was allowed to dye her hair purple with small white highlights, now as I studied her actions, she suited the colour more than I'd thought. Eden was wearing purple skinny jeans too, the colours matched with a white shirt with a music note on it. To me, Eden was an amazing musician, I didn't care what anyone else had to say about it, Eden is described as amazing. If anyone thinks different, it's their problem.

I smiled at Eden as she lifted her bag from the table and stood to push in her chair. I studied her piano braces that hung from her jeans and swayed when she moved. Eden stood beside me and I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted me to go to class. I jokily rolled my eyes and stood, lifting my back-pack as I did so. I pushed in my chair and walked with Eden out of the form classroom.

"What class have we got first?" I yawned nudging her.

She stared blankly at me for a couple of minutes before speaking, "I have Science first for a double, so you must have Math now."

"Double?" I whined.

"Yep!" Eden giggled.

I give a cry of annoyance as we walked further threw the school.

Eden and I chatted for another couple of minutes before splitting up and going to class. I watched as Eden bolted up the stairs and disappeared around the corner. I shouted 'bye' again before walking past the lockers to room one for my Math class. I saw that there was no-one standing outside and the classroom door was shut. I paced. _Should I go in and be forced to explain why I'm late for class, or ditch? _I thought. When I'd finally finished pondering over the thought, I sighed deeply and slowly opened the classroom door and walked in.

The teacher stood at the whiteboard and was staring at me. Her arms where folded, but it looked like it was hard to do so since her white blouse looked tight around the shoulders, her foot tapped a little as she took a step forward and her thin black 'work trousers' folded around her boots. Her facial expression seemed very disappointed, as if she was sad about something deep, her blue eyes looked alert and ready and her red curly hair was flowing around her shoulders. Unexpectedly, I heard her give a slight cough.

"Have you any reason to be late?" her voice was soft when she spoke, but loud.

"No, Mrs." I replayed nervously.

"Then why are you?"

"I couldn't find my Math book in my locker so I had to check the Teacher's bookcase." I lied.

"Good enough. Sit down."

She unfolded her arms and walked over to the teacher's desk that sat beside the window. I watched her as I walked down to my seat in the third row, she looked familiar. I watched as she searched threw the books on her table and pulled out a thick white folder. She slicked threw the pages and finally stopped at one. Her eyes met mine as she clicked her pen.

"Name?"

"Oh, ah, Tir-na-og Lowry." I coughed.

She scribbled the name down and shook her head. Dropping the pen she walked back to the whiteboard, marker in hand. She started to write down a name on the board.

"Hello girls," she called as she turned to face everyone, "I'll be your new teacher from now on. My name is Mrs Romanoff."

Then it hit me like a weight of bricks. Natasha Romanoff. I knew she looked familiar, but why would a highly skilled assassin Black Widow be a Math teacher? Undercover work? New job? Fired? My mind zoned out as I thought about it more, the sound of her voice growing faint in my mind. Maybe there was a case in the school that she was sent here to sort out, something finally happening in the school that'll make sense! But, maybe not.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After Math Class

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stood behind my chair as Mrs Romanoff remind us what our homework was. I lightly tapped my fingers on the grey chair before me as my eyes darted around the class. Silence filled the classroom; making the sound of the clock's ticking grow louder. I took long and deep breaths as my heartbeat raised to my throat. But finally after my waiting, the bell rang for the next class. Mrs Romanoff dismissed us as soon as the bell stopped and I ran out of the class and down the hall for the next class.

I ran as fast as my legs would allow and sped off down the corridor as fast a lighting. I ran past the Math and HE rooms, threw the blue double doors, past the lockers and down the stairs until I was finally outside my English classroom door. Thankfully I wasn't late and my teacher hadn't arrived yet, and some of my 'classmates' where already standing outside the door. T stood looking at everyone who was walking in the corridor. The faces mixed in together as I looked for the familiar faces of my two friends; Kerry and Rachel. After a couple of minutes I saw them, and I bolted down the corridor to them.

Kerry and Rachel where twins, and we'd been friends since Primary school. We shared the same interests and always discussed recent movies and books. Kerry was wearing her Avengers 'A' shirt with grey skinny jeans, brown boots and was carrying her coat. Kerry's back pack hung from her shoulders and bobbed as she walked. Her hair was back in a ponytail and she wore no make-up. Rachel was wearing a shirt that said 'Avengers Assemble' in red writing and it had a S.H.E.I.L.D badge behind it, skinny cream jeans, brown boots and a white coat. like her sister, Rachel wore her hair in a ponytail and never really wore make-up, her back pack bobbed around as she walked beside her sister. Kerry and Rachel's glasses nearly fell off as they ran towards me.

We crashed into each other in the middle of the corridor. Messily and exited, we hugged each other and nearly screamed our 'hello's. We where smiling all around as we walked back to our English room door. I spun around on my heals to face them as I dropped my school bag to the floor and leaned against the wall. I smirked at them and they returned the favour.

"Guess who my Math teacher is," I chuckled.

"Who?" Kerry scrunched up her eyebrows.

"_The_ Natasha Romanoff." I replayed smiling happily at them.

"She's a Math teacher?!" Rachel cried in surprise.

"Well...I guess so…"

"Do you wanna know who our Science teacher is?!" Kerry bounced excitedly from one foot to another.

I smiled at her excitement, "Of course."

The twins looked at each other before looking at me and saying, "Bruce Banner."

A grin hit my face again. I couldn't believe it was happening, it was one of the many things I'd wished for, but now that the events where playing out, I was hit with worry. Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff seem like they cannot hold in their anger for long (especially Bruce). What else worried me was what other 'teachers' we where getting, where they more of The Avengers? Or worse, normal teachers? Maybe even actors! I breathed deeply as I heard the sound of a heals clicking down the corridor. I guessed my teacher was a normal everyday English teacher.

_**Author's Notes;**__** Well….how was it? I hope its okay….please leave a review of what you thought and if you have any tips or ideas please let me know. :] I hope you favourite and follow! :]**_


	2. Chapter 2 I'm going to die!

**Author's Notes;**** Thanks for the reviews! ^^ I really appreciate it! I also hope you enjoy this chapter… :]**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Like I said, I'd **guessed** my teacher was a normal everyday English teacher, but guesses aren't always right.

Everyone filed into line as the sound of the heels got louder and closer. I slouched against the wall with a sigh at the thought of another dull English class, when I felt am almost painful nudge to my arm. I turned around to glare at Kerry and Rachel who stood behind me in the line. And I was surprised when they rushed me with their hushed voices. I tried to make sense of what their hushed whispers where about, and by that time I'd forgotten all about the teacher coming up the corridor. I stared at the twins, utterly confused, and then a certain voice dragged me back to consciousness.

It was a male's voice. As smooth as silk, and soft, but almost hissed. It was a strong, dominating voice. The kind that would make you shiver and send goose bumps up your arms. Yet, there was only one person I knew of that spoke in that tone, that growled in _**that**_ way. _But it can't be!_ I gave in to time and it took over, and finally, I turned to stare at the owner of the magnificent voice. It was indeed, exactly whom I thought (and wished) it was. Loki Laufeyson. The God of Mischief stood tall and looked very irritated. His hair was in it's almost natural slicked back shape with the one strand of hair that fell on his forehead, and it took all my strength to stop myself from pushing it back into place. He wore a black three piece suit, extremely shiny black shoes, and he carried what seemed to be a laptop carrier bag. I stared at his features. He was relaxed - for now. I stared open mouthed at him until his emerald eyes met mine. They born into my soul and I felt my face turning hot. He cocked his head at me and raised an eyebrow, causing me to lean back onto the wall for support. Loki unlocked the classroom door then made a simple gesture for us enter the classroom. I rushed into the classroom and dodged the chatting pupils who stood in my way before I took my seat on the far side of the room beside the open windows. Slowly I breathed in the fresh air and hoped for it to take the flush from my face. After a couple of minutes I dropped my bag to the floor with a thud and stared lazily at the interactive whiteboard that was starting up at the front of the room. I scanned the classroom I met the gaze of the twins and grinned widely at them. They chuckled at me and grinned in return while pointing to Loki who was quietly searching threw the file cabinet next to me. Surprised, I jumped and kneed the underside of my table. I started to swear loudly as I rubbed my knee that burned almost crazily.

"Excuse me?" The silky voice growled.

I could feel the heat under my collar as I knew I was in trouble.

I heard a sigh come from the other as he stated that I know had a lunch time detention.

_Detention?!_ I swallowed, hard. _My first time seeing Loki, and he gives me a detention?!_ I put my head in my hands as I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream. Slowly I started rocking and finally lay my head on the desk. My throat felt hard as I held in my frustration. Gradually I looked up to pay more attention to Loki speaking as he explained about our class project for the year. It was then I zoned out.

My eyes ran over his every detail. The way he walked, his speech, his hand gestures, his smiles, the way he leaned against his table and stood almost like…..well….a King. His smile killed me every second I saw it, and that was repeatedly. He ordered a pupil to hand out the text books while he turned to get out work-sheets from his 'Laptop' carrying case. I took a deep breath as he looked threw his folder and gave a small squeak when he dropped it on the floor. By looking at him I could tell he was holding his tongue from swearing at the sudden event. However he shook his head quickly and bent down to pick up his carrying case the spare sheets that had fallen in the process. I stared at his back and slowly my gaze went downwards and I subconsciously stared at his jeans and legs. The bottoms creased and tightened as he bent down to pick everything up, and his butt seemed more perfect in person than in pictures. I choked on a groan as I covered my eyes and lay my head on the table to try and take my mind off it. But the harder I tried, the less it would work. There was a strangely loud 'BANG!' and then suddenly everything went quiet. Not even a page turning could be heard, no whispers, no clicking of pens. Just pure silence. It was then I decided to look up, to see a sight that sealed my fate for the damned.

Loki stood near the door holding his head with a shaky hand and Eden stood in the open doorway, terrified and covering her mouth. Slowly I sat up and cleared my throat. As I did, Loki made a terrifying growling noise then started screaming at an already scared Eden. Eden shook a little as she muttered an apology. Loki glared at her and told her to take her seat, but before he could finish, Eden had run across the room and into the chair next to me. I looked at her and saw the tears welding in her eyes, her hands shook like mad and she kept her head down. I got hit with an anger wave and stood up, pushing the table aside as I did so.

"Sir!" I cried at the top of my lungs.

He turned to glare at me as he closed the classroom door, "What?"

"You do know that you have _gravely_ upset my friend. And she is on the verge of tears!"

Loki rolled his eyes then made a move to sit near his desk, "Sit down and shut up. You'll lower the IQ of half the country if you speak your thoughts allowed…"

"No I will not. Just because you're a teacher doesn't mean you're a king, and you never will be!" I growled.

Loki froze in his spot and slowly turned to glare at me, his face went flush and he looked extremely angry.

_Uh uho….I'm going to die!_

**Author's Notes;**** So I do hope you enjoyed this chapter! Follow and fav please! ^^**

**Link for Loki's suit (Take out the spaces); **** i01.i.a /wsphoto****/v1/ 595801349_1/New- Fashion-font -b-Men-s-b-fon t-Blazer- three-piece- font-b-business -b-font. Jpg **


	3. Chapter 3 - Princibles Office

_**Author's Notes;**__** Well…..excuse me for being away and not posting this :/ summer exams started so I had to spend my time studying….but over summer I will make it up to you!^^ enjoy! Loki is 6 foot 7 inches by the way O.O I know, it kills me too!**_

Loki's face went flush and he looked extremely angry. He walked calmly over to me, I could see the green flames in his eyes and they made me feel shaky. I gulped but lifted my head to hold my ground and stared up at Loki as he towered over me.

"What did you say?" He asked, the venom dripping from his tongue and his hands curving into fists.

_I'd brought the monster…_

I took a deep breath and stared at him dumbly, "I said, you'll never be King…."

He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at me, "Child, do _**not**_ make me destroy you, I will _**burn**_ you…."

I nodded in understanding and smiled when Eden pulled on my arm and whispered for me to sit down.

"Loki," I shook my head at him, "I would _**gladly**_ let you destroy me, but I have the understanding that you won't do it, you'll get fired will you not?"

"Get out of my classroom, **now**." He growled.

I replied with a simple 'no' and smirked when Loki grew more angry.

"Out!" Loki screamed.

I rolled my eyes as I finally gave in and walked around the desk to cross the classroom before Loki stopped me.

"Bring your bag," He stated, "you'll have to bring it with you since this is a single class, and you are going to the principle."

"Are you _**kidding**_ me?!"

"Your name is going to be on **a lot** of after school detentions…" He growled walking to open the door.

I picked up my bag and walked past him and out the door.

"And once last thing!" He cried.

"What?!" I yelled looking at him.

"Loki'd…" He whispered before shutting the door.

I laughed the whole way to the main office. And even laughed for most of the day.

_**Author's Notes;**__** I know this chapter is like…deadly short :o but I'm trying! And this chapter wasn't a fun thing to write…but the next one is…because its nearly done :o hope you enjoyed it! Please leave feedback! ;3**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Kiss meee!

_**Author's Notes;**__** Okayy yes it took my a while to figure out where I'm going with this….but this is where I ended up haha ^^" uhm…enjoy?**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

When I reached the office I was forced to sit outside because 'they where sick of me causing trouble'. I sat on a fairly comfortable chair and leaned my head on the palm of my hand. Minutes went past as I began to get bored and very tired. I tried to keep myself from sleeping but I didn't succeed and fell asleep instantly.

The sound of the break time bell was the noise that woke me. When I jumped up I opened my eyes too see a very amused Loki staring at me while drinking coffee. I smiled at him innocently while he raised an eyebrow at me. He shook his head and turned to walk back to the staff room.

"Loki?!" I called with my croaked voice.

"What is it now?" He replayed turning around to stare at me.

"Do I have break and lunch detention…?" I said frowning at him.

"Of course not!" He smiled, "Its an after school…why would I keep you here for a break and lunch. You can leave." He shook his head at me once more before walking down and into the staff room.

I picked up my school bag and muttered angrily about the detention as I let the main office and set off to the garden. I pushed past the girls that stood in my way and yanked the huge door open. The garden wasn't packed, it had very few people out surprisingly. Looking around, I spotted my friends sitting at the top tables. As I walked up the steps to the table slowly they waved at me. I give a little 'hi' as I sat down on the table beside them.

"Can you **believe** that?!" Rachel giggled.

"Their **here**! Their finally **here**!" Kerry smiled hugging her sister.

"Oh my! Do you think Captain America's here too?!" Eden squealed.

I sat in silence watching my friends jump around like headless fan girls before they finally looked at me, "What's wrong?" They coursed.

"Well, first day back at school and I'm already in trouble, my teacher happens to be a reckless and merciless God of Mischief, he's read my file and seen of the chaos I've caused, I've been put on an after school detention and have to spend it with **him**, Loki's a complete dick and I fear I may shoot him myself….oh did I mention it's our first day back at school? And we've only been here for what?…two hours.." I growled.

They looked at me with pity and Rachel opened her mouth to speak until she was silenced.

"Watch what you say young lady.." Loki's voice said from behind us.

I turned at glared at him, "I'm not a lady!"

Loki turned his head to the side and smiled, "Then what are you?….a male?""

"Eugh…faggot.." I said rolling my eyes.

"Pardon?" Loki growled raising an eyebrow.

"Oh sorry…do you not like being called names? _**Runt**_…" I smirked at him.

"Silence you mewling little scum!"

"Or what?….you gonna try and enslave my brain?"

"Oh I bet you'd like that….wanton…" Loki smirked.

My face felt hot with anger as I dove off the table to punch him, he grabbed my arm and held it away, "You take that back!" I yelled at him.

"Why should I? Do you not like being told the truth? _whore…_"

"Whore..?" I laughed, "Look at yourself!"

I felt his hands grip my shoulders and heard his yell as he pushed me back. My back hit the table with a stinging burn and his hands gripped my throat painfully tight. He held me down by the throat and I felt less air enter my lungs. I tried to take deeper breaths, but every time I tried he would tighten his grip. I clawed at his arms and tried to push him back by his shoulders. I managed a small 'please' but he just smiled and shook his head. _merciless king…_ I smiled and started to whisper his name. He leaned closer to hear me and I thought about my choice. _Well…at least I'd die happy_ I thought. I took a small breath and pulled his head down, sticking my lips to his. I heard him take in a deep breath and he removed his grip, moving back. I sat up and grinned at him. He shook his head for a couple of minutes before growling and walking away.

"Oh my god….Tir-na?…are you okay?" Eden said walking over and putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Am I okay?…..I just kissed mother-fucking Loki Laufeyson….I'm not 'okay'…..I'm dead meat.." I replayed smirking at her.

_**Author's Notes;**__** hehe so yeah? There you goo that's my fourth chapter :3 so uhm please leave a comment on what you think about it and if you have any ideas let me know….:3 thanks for reading duckies!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes;**__** So I'm sorry for not posting this chapter in donkeys but school has started back and I'd been panicking about it in the weeks before :/ so yeah…..here it is now…don't kill me…me sorry…**_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Later That Day_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Thought after thought rushed threw my head. _Your dead!_ I thought, _He's going to fucking kill you! What the hell have you done! He's gonna hit you with his Scepter or something! Haha….6ft 7..._ I shook my head and a deep breath before walking into my Free class. The door squeaked in the tiniest way, but I was pretty sure the class next to mine would've heard it judging by the silence. I entered my class to see the stares of my classmates terrified eyes. _What's their problem?_ I raised an eyebrow at them and walked to the back of the room, to take my rightful seat beside Eden. I threw my bag to the floor and smiled at Eden as I slid into my seat beside her. She didn't say a word, she didn't even look at me.

"Eden?" I whispered waving my hand in front of her face.

She slowly turned and looked at me, she hesitated before opening her mouth, but she was interrupted before she even spoke.

"Don't make me put you out of class **again** Miss Lowry…" Loki's very annoyed voice spoke out.

I couldn't help it. The biggest smirk appeared on my face as I turned to look at him. Raising an eyebrow at him I felt the ice from his eyes infected my veins. Loki walked down the small gaps between the desks towards me and glared down at me.

"Do I have to put you out?" Loki asked sternly.

"Nah, your sweet." I replied sinking into my chair.

"I-"

"LOKI!" an extremely loud voice boomed, "LOKI! AHH! THERE YOU ARE! I have been looking for you **everywhere!** You have to come quick! We have an emergency meeting to go too!" Thor cried gradually dragging Loki from the classroom.

_**Author's Notes;**__** Yes it's short! But I do have I different bit planned for the next chapter!**_


End file.
